Streets of Gold
by The Universal Storyteller
Summary: This is a still-new poem from God that started coming to me some time back while I was doing some dishes, I believe. And now it is done, all thanks and credit to the One who sent me it from Heaven. I was merely His receiver and transcriber of it, folks. Most accurately, it belongs much more to Him than to me, even though I'm the one posting it up here, of course, everyone!


Streets of Gold

* * *

There are streets of gold

In never-old lands.

No Moon, yet no gloom.

No Sun, but the Son.

* * *

New Jerusalem,

Eternal City,

Rules never-old lands

In all galaxies.

* * *

God rules the New J

From His Holy Throne.

Universal days

Never come to ends.

* * *

No sadness, no fear,

No weeping, no hurt,

Nothing shall appear

But joy and comfort.

* * *

True Light on gold streets

Makes things shine brightly

With Wisdom quite sweet

And Truth shown rightly.

* * *

Twelve Foundations,

Precious stones' dozens,

Twelve Gates made of pearls,

Eternal dozens.

* * *

One Cross binds demons,

One Cross frees captives,

Amidst streets of gold

In never-old lands.

* * *

Heaven is Eden's

Garden born again.

Paradise restored

By God's Holy Hands.

* * *

Holy Tree of Life

Destroys wicked strife

In never-old lands

With streets of pure gold.

* * *

One Cross defeats Sin,

One Cross destroys Death,

One Cross of Freedom,

One Cross is Endless.

* * *

Blood on the Lord's Cross

Makes a Bridge to cross

From mankind to God

Through never-old lands.

* * *

Holy streets of gold

Made by the True Lords

Of all Creation,

Let Their Kingdom come.

* * *

There shall reign true peace,

All wars shall then cease,

Born in the manger,

The Lord ends danger.

* * *

No stranger danger,

Nor any anger,

Is to be around

In worlds without bounds.

* * *

The Kingdom to come

Is already here,

But it shall not come,

Unless with Jesus.

* * *

We can see it not,

But it still exists,

Without any doubt,

And will not be missed.

* * *

Or at least not by

Those who will not die

Yet again, for sure,

But live forever.

* * *

All lost souls shall not

See eternally

Holy streets of gold

In never-old lands.

* * *

My home is not Earth,

Though I still live here,

This world of my birth,

My home is now near.

* * *

My last home's Heaven.

Jesus is my Hope.

For all time to come,

In Him shall I hope.

* * *

I live, for He lives.

I love, for He loves.

I walk, for He walks.

I work, for He works.

* * *

Without Him, none stand,

For we are all lost,

Without His own Hands

Paying bloody costs.

* * *

Temple-less City

For Eternity,

New Jerusalem,

Where God is therein.

* * *

New Jerusalem,

Needs not a Temple,

In never-old lands,

For God's THE Temple.

* * *

On streets of pure gold,

In never-old lands,

Will walk countless souls

Who received Jesus.

* * *

New Jerusalem,

With streets of pure gold,

Heaven Standard Time,

And never-old lands.

* * *

When appears the New J,

A Most Holy Bride's

Special Wedding Day,

Is also the Lord's.

* * *

For the Lord's the Groom,

And New J the Bride.

Without any gloom,

The two will unite.

* * *

There are streets of gold

In never-old lands

Ruled by God above

Who made all with love.

* * *

Lord Jesus now walks

On streets of pure gold,

And we'll ALL soon talk

In never-old lands.

* * *

Israel's twelve sons,

Lord's twelve Apostles,

Twinned holy dozens,

God's eternal twelves.

* * *

Tribes of Israel,

A people always,

With streets of pure gold

In never-old lands.

* * *

Leah and Rachel,

Sisters and rivals,

Bilhah and Zilpah,

Maids and Moms also.

* * *

Six sons of Leah,

Two sons of Rachel,

Two sons of Bilhah,

Two sons of Zilpah.

* * *

Leah's six own sons,

Reuben, Simeon,

Levi, Issachar,

Zebulon, Judah

* * *

Rachel's two own sons,

Joseph the dreamer,

And young Benjamin,

Son of peace and war.

* * *

Bilhah's two own sons,

Dan and Naphtali,

Justice and serpents,

Swift and very wise.

* * *

Zilpah's two own sons,

Gad, the Lord's strong arms,

And Asher, blessings

And great delights.

* * *

Heaven's to be home

When some things occur

In never-old lands

Once and forever.

* * *

There are streets of gold

In never-old lands.

New Heavens, New Earth,

Shall both soon be birthed.

* * *

No Temple, but worship.

No night, yet no fright.

No strife, but Friendship.

No lying, but Truth.

* * *

New J, the Lord's Bride,

With the Lord shall abide,

On streets of pure gold

In never-old lands.

* * *

There are streets of gold

In never-old lands.

No Moon, yet no gloom.

No Sun, but the Son.

* * *

New Jerusalem,

Eternal City,

Rules never-old lands

In all galaxies.

* * *

True Light on gold streets

Makes things shine brightly

With Wisdom quite sweet

And Truth shown rightly.

* * *

One Cross binds demons,

One Cross frees captives,

Amidst streets of gold

In never-old lands.

* * *

Heaven is Eden's

Garden born again.

Paradise restored

By God's Holy Hands.

* * *

One Cross defeats Sin,

One Cross destroys Death,

One Cross of Freedom,

One Cross is Endless.

* * *

New Jerusalem,

With streets of pure gold,

Heaven Standard Time,

And never-old lands.

* * *

There are streets of gold

In never-old lands

Ruled by God above

Who made all with love.

* * *

Lord Jesus now walks

On streets of pure gold,

And we'll ALL soon talk

In never-old lands.

* * *

Tribes of Israel,

A people always,

With streets of pure gold

In never-old lands.


End file.
